


i could always see a house by the ocean

by comeonbluej



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonbluej/pseuds/comeonbluej
Summary: Мечта одинокого сердца постепенно переросла в их общую мечту, и вот они уже почти два месяца живут в пляжном домике на берегу Индийского океана. Палящие лучи с утра и до обеда, ленивые послеобеденные сеансы солнечных ванн, вечерние купания с брызгами и родным смехом прямо над ухом.Дэн думает о том, что он и не мечтал о таких вечерах.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 2





	i could always see a house by the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> название работы - falling in love by cigarettes after sex
> 
> (песня обязательна к прослушиванию!!)
> 
> приходите ко мне на чяй в тви: twitter.com/comeonbluej

Последняя картонная коробка с небольшим шумом оседает на деревянном полу. Их лбы покрыты испариной, а уголки ртов то и дело успешно превращаются в мимолетные улыбки. Макс со вздохом усаживается на единственный стул в помещении, достает бутылку прохладной, спасительной воды, отпивает три глотка и передает в загорелые руки Дэна. Пальцы чуть задерживаются на каплях, скатывающихся с неровной поверхности, а глаза сами с блаженством закрываются, когда холодные струи достигают горла. Когда Дэн хочет отдать бутылку обратно, он понимает, что Макса уже давно нет в доме. Дэниэл, интуитивно, понимает, где может находиться парень и двумя шагами приближается к стеклянной двери. С минуту он не решается потянуть ручку, наслаждаясь умиротворенной панорамой: закатывающимся за горизонт солнцем, Максом в золотистых лучах, ласкающим песчаный пляж океаном. Легкий порыв ветра пробирается под лняную рубаху, и кожа Дэна покрывается мурашками, но сам он не понимает – от прохлады воздуха или от улыбки Макса, что грела его сердце теплее любой звезды в небе.

Мечта одинокого сердца постепенно переросла в их общую мечту, и вот они уже почти два месяца жили в пляжном домике на берегу Индийского океана. Палящие лучи с утра и до обеда, ленивые послеобеденные сеансы солнечных ванн, вечерние купания с брызгами и родным смехом прямо над ухом. Сидя на их маленькой веранде в начинающихся сумерках, доедая последние три куска и допивая остатки красного сухого, Дэн думает о том, что и не мечтал о таких вечерах, а потом как кот – расплывается в плетеном кресле, когда пальцы Макса врываются в еще влажные кудри, оставляя на затылке легкое прикосновение губ. Дэн еще минуту всматривается в тускнеющий горизонт, ощущая всем нутром как свинец усталости настигает его тело. Звезды встречают их яркими улыбками и детским смехом, когда поцелуи в чуть заросшую челюсть обжигают все еще бледноватую кожу.

Утром вихрь-Макси всегда раньше на ногах, чем Дэн. У молодых столько энергии, мелькает в его сознании мысль, а голова зарывается в подушку, пропитанную [уже] их общим запахом. Дэн проскальзывает на кухню незаметно, так, чтобы, когда его руки найдут свое родное место вокруг талии, Макс чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности, а его щеки приняли такой очаровательный розоватый оттенок. Дэн уткнется в шею парня невесомым поцелуем, а на верхней губе останется привкус геля для душа и уже выступающего пота. Их завтрак, по полюбившейся традиции, пройдет на скромной веранде, чтобы потреблять не только энергию, но и соленый аромат океана. После их рутина ничем не отличается от вчерашней или позавчерашней, иногда прерываясь вылазкой на работу.

По выходным они катаются на ферму родителей Дэна. Огромные пустынные просторы, с едва виднеющимися деревьями; звонкие и любимые голоса его родителей; улыбчивое лицо Макса. Его глаза все стремятся найти Дэна, и когда находят, в них мгновенно зарождаются искры-эмоции, которые Дэниэл хочет сохранить еще на несколько сотен лет. Разморенные выпивкой поцелуи, влажные следы губ прямо над ключицами, тихий смех, смешивающийся с шипением где-то на уровне их соединенных носов, низкий голос Дэна, что шепчет прямо в ухо “Пожалуйста, Макси, не разбуди родителей”, и в конце снова их смех, сливающийся в единую мелодию любви. На следующий день их ждут смущенное переглядывание, не такие загадочные ухмылки родителей и редеющие щеки Макса. И Дэниэл думает, чем он заслужил ту любовь, что смотрит на него сверкающими, голубыми глазами в закатных лучах Австралийского солнца.

Когда проходит год с того момента, как Макси в помутнении сознания тихим голосом признался, что хотел бы жить [с Дэном] в доме на берегу моря, Дэн собирает им небольшой пикник, и, когда солнце ослабляет свою хватку, они пьют игристое шампанское и вспоминают разные истории из их совместной жизни. Топленые волны щекочут их ступни, соленый воздух чуть скребет по лицам, но их улыбки, полные обожания и любви, намного острее. Они сидят так до глубоких сумерек, когда темнота ночи превращается в неописуемо-красивую картину мерцающих точек. Макси находит несколько созвездий и обводит специально для Дэна. Дэниэл в шутку говорит, что готов назвать звезду в честь парня, но в мыслях отмечает, что это не такая и плохая идея [но Макс не такой уж и ценитель романтики]. Пальцы младшего находят его собственные пальцы, и Дэн сплетает их крепко-крепко, а потом подносит костяшки и целуют каждую. И сплетаются они так же, как звезды, создавая огромное количество света, тепла и энергии. И на мгновение Дэн слышит отголоски далеких голосов из прошлого.

_“Надеюсь, через несколько лет, когда мы будем намного взрослее, мы будем жить вместе на берегу океана. Это моя детская мечта.”_


End file.
